We Must Be Enemies
by ZadrForTheLoveOfIrk
Summary: ZADR Zim/Dib They're tired of hiding their feelings, and they are beginning to wonder if they are so different after all. Rated T but might be M later. ; yaayy
1. Silver Is My Favorite

Dib sat hunched on the cold, metal bench outside of skool and quietly moved a blob of disgusting grey mush around on his plate. Zim sat beside him, feeling the cold much more intensely, but remaining visibly unperturbed in order to save his pride. He sniveled and nudged a slice of bread with his green finger. The soft mush warped like melting plastic where he'd felt it. He wiped the bread-goo off of his finger and looked up to see Dib eyeing him quizzically.

"What is it, Dib-thing?" Zim asked, slightly irritated.

"You're not eating." Dib pointed out. There was no one to share the evidence with but himself, but he liked to catch Zim's little habits that were not quite human.

"Would you eat this... this squish-dirt, Dib-worm?" He questioned pointedly and somewhat smugly.

Zim had a point, Dib never ate the Skool food.

"I guess not..." He admitted.

Defeat was not easy.

"You know, Zim. It might rain today... See those dark rain clouds in the sky?" He attempted to scare the green boy.

"Ah yes, the rain... it is delicious, human. You cannot scare ZIM." The irken replied without looking up from his "squish-dirt" as he called the grey blob on his tray.

Dib sighed and leaned his head back to rest on the chain-link fence. It made a soft jingling sound. There was a distant rumbling of thunder.

"Why did you sit outside today, earth-monkey?" Zim asked Dib.

"Why did you follow me, Alien?" He countered.

"This is beside the point. You dare not answer the questions of ZIM!" The green boy sounded irritated, but he calmed down seconds after the sentence was spoken.

Dib didn't bother to answer, because Zim had begun to stare dreamily at the sky.

"What are you doing, Zim? Looking for your mothership to take you back home to IRK?"

He'd been spying on Zim's lab, and Zim knew this, but never admitted that it wasn't part of his master plan.

"worm-baby, you should know by now that I don't plan on serving the tallest any longer." Zim mumbled as he stared upward.

There was something strangely calming about earth-weather. It was especially grey today, which was somewhat worrisome because of the dreaded rain, but it was still beautiful. Silvery.

Dib stared at Zim. His eyes were blocked by the disguise of badly made contact lenses. It made him upset because he wanted to see Zim's eyes... he liked to look the enemy in the eye.

"So... why did you follow me?" Dib asked again.

"Foolish, foolish human. I obviously wanted to make sure you wouldn't encroach upon my base during your food-consuming hour of freedom!" Zim mumbled at the sky, looking at Dib and shaking his fist slightly on the last few words. Then he proceeded to stare at the silvery clouds.

"Zim, you know I go into your base almost every day. Why are you really out here with me?" Dib asked, not expecting an answer.

"High skool is something that I find most unsatisfactory." Zim mumbled, looking at Dib intensely.

"We should leave." He added decidedly.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"High skool is most unsatisfying. The teachers are all slob-rodents and the children are oil monsters. Now that I am as tall as the tallest, I shall not be submitted to this 'skool' any longer."

He explained with hatred.

"Zim... how did you get taller?" Dib asked, disregarding Zim's statement to satisfy his curiosity.

"Growth hormones injected into my Squeedily-Spooch. BUT THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE HERE, DIB-HUMAN!" he cried in exasperation.

"Why, WHY do you never listen to the ZIM?" He ranted.

There was a silence as Dib took a sip of milk.

"What's your favorite color, Zim?" Dib asked.

"Silver." he answered curtly, tired of not being heard.


	2. Green Is My Favorite

The bell rang and Dib and Zim walked to class together, not saying anything.

"Did I ever tell you how much I dislike you, worm-baby?" Zim announced to Dib as they walked through the hallways.

"I dislike you SO much..." He called loudly to the apathetic, lanky boy next to him.

"Thank you, Zim." Dib muttered as he sat down at his desk. He pulled out a green sharpie from his pocket and began absentmindedly scribbling on the palm of his hand. He was met with many a menacing stare from Zim throughout the school day. For, Zim had hacked into the school's computers and made sure that they had every class together so that he could watch the Dib.

Dib knew this. He had cameras in Zim's lab. It made him feel indignant, and sort of flattered.

They both entered Language Arts class and sat on opposite sides of the room

Ms. Butter-pie, their language arts teacher was an obese woman with about four chins and a wisconsin accent. She had red, frizzy hair which was always pointing out jaggedly in every direction. She'd assigned to her Sophmore language-arts students a book called 'You Are The Same' which was written horribly and probably a self-published work by herself. It was about how everyone in the world thinks exactly the same way, regardless of what they looked like.

Dib disagreed with her. Not everyone had the same opinions and feelings, but being different didn't make them unequal... as long as they were human. He hated her wretched book and read it with a sharpie in hand so that he could underline the inconsistencies in her logic. Before Dib knew it, his whole hand was green with sharpie. Like an Irken. Speaking of Irkens... he glanced at Zim, who was reading the book upside-down and looking very high-and-mighty. Zim shot Dib a glance of... anger? Confusion? Hatred. Maybe all three.

Dib rested his face in his hand, and pretended to read. He then realized that he'd been resting on the Sharpie-hand and wondered if he'd gotten any on his face. He raised his other hand. " may I go to the lavatory?" He asked . "You certainly may, Dib." She responded sweetly. She made him sick. He took the hallpass from the hook on the wall and shuffled out of the classroom door.

In the mirror, he could see his own white face clearly. His gold irises, his spiky jet-black hair, and his large round glasses. A handprint of bright Irken-green showed itself proudly on his left cheek. He sighed and took some soap, attempting to scrub it off. The permanent ink only faded a little bit and then clung to his skin. 'Like an alien skin-eating virus.' He thought.

"Dib-thing?" a familiar voice asked. Dib sighed. Zim. "What do you want, Zim?"

"What is your favorite color, Human?"

"What? ...Why do you want to know?"

"Obviously it's part of my... secret plot. To... um. Well, you know what mine is." Zim fumbled for words.

"Green, okay? I mean, I guess it's green." Dib snapped.

Zim laughed evilly. Dib rolled his eyes. What could the alien possibly do with that information?

"Leave now, Zim." Dib told him.

"Fine, filthy human I shall leave, but only because the smell in here is sickening. SICKENING."

His smug face just made Dib so angry. They were opposites. Zim was an Irken and Dib was a human, and he seemed to be the only person that acknowledged that difference. Well besides Gaz, but she didn't care. That was beside the point.

Dib knew that Zim and he would always hate each other because it was the way of nature. Human vs. Alien. Earth vs. Irk. Dib vs. Zim. It was the natural order of things. They were nothing alike.

_hey everyone! I just want to say thanks so much for the favorites and reviews and stuff! I am amazed that I already have some readers after such a short time! eEEP! :D Anyway, I promise to have a new chapter up by tomorrow and probably even by later today. I don't feel like stopping so it might even be up in like an hour._

_Zim and Dib are going to have some Zadr action soon, I promise. :)_

_Thank you so much, again!_

_Kisses & Irken goo to all!_

_PS I own nothing._


	3. You And I Are Nothing Alike

Dib picked up his backpack right as the last bell rang. He started to walk out of the skool when Zim caught up with him.

Zim walked beside Dib, not saying anything, simply staring at the human. "It didn't rain today." he chuckled triumphantly.

"You're right." Dib sighed. The two of them walked together in awkward silence until they'd reached the gate of skool. "Zim?" Dib asked quietly.

"What is it, Dib-thing?"

"Why are you still here if you're not plotting to take over the world anymore?"

"That's a stupid question, human."

"See, you never answer my questions, either." Dib pointed out, recalling Zim's rant earlier at lunch. The Irken boy paused for a beat, deciding that what the human said was true.

"Well... I am still on Earth, for you see, I cannot face the Tallest after I've rebelled against them. They would surely kill ZIM. And... I don't have anywhere else to go..."

Zim tried to sound forceful but ended up sounding lost and forlorn.

"Hey... it's not that bad here on Earth... once you get past the fact that most humans suck." Dib told him, not believing that he would comfort the enemy! He should be laughing at Zim's sadness! ...But the tall green boy beside him was too sad-looking to laugh at. A look of genuine sadness and homelessness took over Zim's face and flooded out, spilling onto the sidewalk and filling Dib's shoes. It soon turned to anger though. Though the anger was horribly misdirected at Dib.

"Shut your talk-hole, Dib-worm. You know nothing of the ZIM!" Zim shouted to his enemy, just before walking into his base, greeted by two robot parents. He slammed the door and watched as Dib walked off.

"Jeeze." Dib mumbled.

When Dib was home, he took a pencil and a pad of paper up into his room.

He wrote a list:

'Zim vs. Dib

1. I am human, he is Irken.

2. '

Dib set his pencil down and thought for a long while. Zim was allergic to water, but that was merely an extension of the human/irken difference. Well, Zim was more self-absorbed than Dib was. That was another difference. But was that really true? Dib had been just as self-absorbed as Zim was, and just as obsessed with his adversary. Were they really so different?

He turned to a new page and wrote:

'Dib & Zim similarities

both have no one that cares about us.

2. We feel like we don't belong.

3. We both have awesome science labs.'

Dib sighed and put his pencil down again. Were the differences really merely physical? So what if he was an alien! No... what was he saying? Zim was an ALIEN. A dirty Irken! He must be exposed! But... why? He was at a loss. Why tell the world if Zim didn't even plan to destroy the Earth?

But... He was an ALIEN! That's enough of a reason! Dib took back that statement. No, It was not because Zim was an alien, it was because Zim was Zim. Dib hated Zim, that's just how it was. That's how it had been for years. It would not change now just because Zim had forsaken his purpose for coming to Earth.

Dib switched on his spy-screen to see what Zim was up to.


	4. Gold Is My Favorite

"Computer" Zim demanded

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"No, sir... would you care to elaborate?" The computer answered uneasily.

"Well, I feel this odd pulling in my squeedily-spooch whenever I am near the Dib-human. I don't like it but I need to keep my proximity close to him. EXPLAIN this to the ZIM!"

"I require more information in order to calculate a response." The computer told him flatly.

"He asked me what my favorite color was today. I lied to him, because I wasn't sure what he'd do with such information. I told him that I like silver, but you know as well as I do that my favorite color is GOLD! But I did find his favorite color. It's green. Now what am I to do with this information, computer?"

"I think the whole 'favorite color' charade is a rather apt metaphor..." The computer decided.

"Say what you mean." Zim chirped, impatiently.

"Zim, I believe you're beginning to feel a sense of comradery towards the human. It makes sense logically, as he is the only life-form who shows any sort of interest in your affairs."

Zim scoffed at his computer.

"Just tell me what evil things I can accomplish with the knowledge of his favorite color."

"MASTAH!" Gir cried.

"What is it, GIR?" Zim demanded.

"YOU'RE GREEN, MASTAH!"

Zim looked at his skin, and smiled proudly. "You're right, Gir! I am green!"

"Dib's eyes are gold." The computer added sheepishly.

"You speak nonsense, computer!" Zim bellowed.

"MASTAH LII-IIKES DIB-THING! MASTAH LII-IIKES DIB-THING!" Gir sung in a high-pitched robotic squeal.

"Gir, you may self destruct again." Zim replied angrily.

"YEEE!" Gir squealed as he exploded.

"Computer? Reassemble the Gir, please."

Dib was in his bedroom, watching the scene play out, mouth agape. He didn't know what to make of it. Why would Zim really hide his favorite color? Why was he so fucking guarded? Dib didn't understand him at all. And... where was the squeedily-spooch anyway? It seemed to be the only organ that Zim ever spoke of having. Why did Zim care about color question so much? The only reason he'd asked was to distract them both from all of Zim's annoying rants.

He watched as Zim sat at a computer and type something. Zim pressed the enter button and then sat, eyes glued to the screen. Dib's instant messenger bleeped.

He checked it, and sure enough, Zim had messaged him. Who else would it be? Maybe Gaz randomly insulting him from downstairs or someone from the Swollen Eyeballs... But no, It was Zim's screen name that appeared.

'HumanZIM: Hello, Dib-thing.'

'DIBdefender: Zim? You know I have cameras in your lab, right?'

'HumanZIM: What? Nonsense. I was writing to inform you that my favorite color is gold.'

'DIBdefender:...Zim, I have CAMERAS. In. Your. Labratory.'

'HumanZIM: yes,yes. I have saremac in your yrotarbal.'

'DIBdefender:Why are you talking to me?'

'HumanZIM: It's obviously part of my MASTER PLAN.'

'DIBdefender: Wow you're annoying.'

'HumanZIM:So why don't you log out?

'DIBdefender:...'

DIBdefender is no longer online.


	5. Green is Beautiful

"Zim, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering what, exactly your plan is?" The computer asked as soon as Dib went offline.

"Zim... always has a plan... I shall..." He sat in thought, perplexed and goalless.

"May I recommend befriending the human?" The computer asked slyly.

"Do you mean Dib-worm? Why would I do such a thing?" Zim asked with feigned anger hiding his curiosity and need for a purpose.

"Well, since you have no mission or reason to be here, maybe you should build a friendship with the Dib. You seem to care a lot about what he thinks."

"That would be highly unproductive. We are ENEMIES." Zim reminded the computer.

"Well if you think it'd be too difficult for you-" the computer started.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ZIM! I will show you! That gold-eyed Dib-human and I will be friends. Ohhh such friends we will be!"

Dib took a sip of his Poop-soda. He sat across the dinner table from Gaz, who was playing her Game-Slave and taking bites between levels.

A floating screen stood above the table. It was his father. "I love you kids, Gaz, happy ninth birthday!"

"Wow..." Gaz mumbled. She was twelve and a half. Dib stared at his corn-bean mush. He didn't think it looked any more appetizing than skool food. He pushed it around but stuck to his soda.

Dib tossed his still-full plate into the sink and walked upstairs to his room.

He noticed that he'd left his computer on. His Instant messenger was beeping. He opened the window.

HumanZIM:Hello, Dib.

HumanZIM: Dib-worm?

HumanZIM: HUMAN?

HumanZim:Why is green your favorite color?

Dib typed back quickly.

DIBdefender: I don't know I just like it.

HumanZIM: Tell me why, earth-monkey!

DIBdefender: Why are you so interested all of a sudden?

HumanZIM: ANSWER. ME. EARTH-PIG.

DIBdefender: well, it's a cool color I guess. I think it's sort of beautiful.

HumanZIM: I'm green.

DIBdefender: Uhh... yeah... so?

HumanZIM: Do you think that I am "beautiful"?

DIBdefender: That's not something that normal human boys ask each other.

HumanZIM: you didn't answer.

DIBdefender: Shut up.

HumanZIM: If you really didn't want to talk to me you would leave.

DIBdefender:...

HumanZIM: We should be friends

DIBdefender: What? Why don't you want to destroy the Earth anymore? It was better when you did!

HumanZIM: To tell you the truth, Dib-thing, the tallest have blocked my transmissions. There's no point.

DIBdefender: So... what are you gona do now?

HumanZIM: Well... I guess I could try to develop a sense of home on this dirt-ball.

DIBdefender: You invasive vermin. Get off of my planet!

HumanZIM: Would that truly please you, HUMAN? Who would you have to look at all day through your samerac if not ZIM?

DIBdefender: You mean 'cameras'... and you don't know anything about me.

DIBdefender has gone offline.

"It's ok master, Dib-thing luuuuuuurrrves you!" Gir shouted, now fully assembled again.

Zim sighed. "I don't understand. First he tells Zim that his color is 'beautiful' and then he fills himself with anger-goo!"

"Zim? If I may?" the computer interrupted.

"Yes. SPEAK!"

"Well, Maybe you should invite him to your base for Earth-food."

"Very well! You are correct!" Zim shouted.

Zim went to his bed and curled up, he could hardly wait for the next day at skool. This wasn't a new occurrence, though he was always interested to see what Dib was up to. The Dib-thing was different than most humans. Everyone else was hideous and insanely stupid, but Dib was... rather pretty... and quite intelligent.

With this thought Zim drifted off to sleep.


	6. I Love You, DibWorm

Dib sat in his bathroom and thought, with a kitchen knife in his hand. His father was never at home. His mother was dead. Gaz hated him, and the only person who seemed to care was supposed to be his enemy. Dib had never thought of himself as gay... he'd never really been attracted to anyone before.

Now, though, he felt a desperate need for the one that he was supposed to hate. The need could be denied no longer, but it must be denied forever. Zim. Dib loved him.

He had always loved him, despite the hate. Despite the hate that was precious to him, somewhere beneath the surface, there was a real love. Had it always been there? Had Dib been in denial all this time? Yes, now that he thought back. When he'd first seen Zim, he'd been the happiest he'd ever been because he could finally prove to the world that aliens were real. Then as he'd begun to interact with Zim, he'd found that Zim was the most interesting creature alive. And the obsession began, and now Zim was his purpose in life.

With that realization, Dib took the knife and made a slit in his lower-arm. It leaked red onto the bathroom floor. He made another, and another, and then he set the knife down. As the bleeding slowed he thought of Zim. What would it feel like to kiss those green lips? To hold him tightly.

Did Zim mean what he said about wanting to be friends? No, he'd just say that to toy with Dib. That's all Dib was to Zim, a play-thing. He'd tear Dib up and then throw him away... it always happened that way. Zim was not capable of feeling human emotion. Dib was sure of it...

Until he remembered Zim's face... so forlorn and lost. He had no home. He had no one. All Dib wanted to do was to hold him when he remembered that face which, for a split second showed real human sadness. The very real pain in his eyes which made Dib reconsider his hatred.

Zim woke up at 3:43 am. He was covered in cold sweat and was shaking all over. He'd had a dream... a wonderful dream. A dream that would have caused him to be executed had he still lived on Irk. The dream had taken place in an average setting. The surroundings were not the focus of this dream... the focus was that of a certain big-headed earth boy.

They were sitting on Zim's bed in the dream, saying nothing. Softly blushing, then Zim was lying on top of the boy, and when their lips were about to meet, Zim woke up.

Now he was confused, and angry. What could be the meaning of this?

He thought for a while and decided to ask his computer.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"What does a dream about kissing a human mean?"

The phone rang.

"Answer the phone, Gir!"

"Oooookey Dokey!"

"Hello?" A cranky female voice asked.

"Gaz?" Zim asked. He was incredibly surprised to be receiving a call so late at night.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, my brother has been yelling your name all night. Now I don't care if you're his boyfriend or anything, but I need my sleep so either take him away or I'll wake him up and have him talk to you."

"Alright, Gaz-human, you may awake The Dib."

There was a shuffling noise and the sound of Dib's voice speaking sleepily but rather loudly. "Zimmmm... zim. ZIM" he was saying. Then it abruptly stopped. "DIB! ZIM'S ON THE PHONE."

"H-hello?" Dib asked

"Hello, Dib-thing... what were you dreaming about?" Zim asked pressingly.

"Um... I- don't... remember?"

"Well The Gaz-sister claims that you were keeping her awake with your cries of sleep-love. So stop it right now."

"Wh- what? Zim, wait." Dib's voice sounded far away and sleepy.

"What is it, Human?"

"I love you, Zim." Dib breathed barely audibly.

"I love you too, Dib-worm. Now it is time for your slumber. Goodbye." He told Dib with a hint of fake disgust and possible sarcasm.

He hung up the phone and fell back onto his pillow with a content smile on his lips.


	7. Gir Likes Purple

_Hey, guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm afraid that Dib and Zim are too out of character... and are they changing their minds too quickly? Augh, well what's done is done. I'll make something dramatic and awesome happen soon._

_I'm also going to be gone for five days or so... I'm going on vacation. I've got a few really cool ideas though. :)_

_I neeed reviews. I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes! _

_3 x) Enjoy _

Dib couldn't bear the thought of attending skool. He felt... weird. His arms still hurt him, for one thing. He also had a feverish feeling. He couldn't eat anything because one thought of Zim made him so uneasy that his stomach would contract violently. He thought back to his dreams and wondered why Zim had been in them...

Then he recalled another dream... he'd been talking to Zim on the phone... that was particularly vivid. He'd told Zim that he loved him.

"Did you like talking to your boyfriend on the phone last night?" Gaz asked at the breakfast table.

"What?" He asked, perplexed.

"I called him so he could make you stop screaming his name. You said you loved him on the phone. Remember?"

Shit. It had been real.

But, Zim had said he loved Dib too.

Zim loved him.

Was it true?

Could it possibly be?

No. It was a ruse. Zim was planning something and all he was going to do was hurt him. Dib took a deep breath and held it. He let it out as he began to walk out the door without touching his cereal, leaving Gaz at the table.

He was surprised to see Zim waiting by his front gate. Zim's now long black hair hung over his eyes. The green boy stood leaning on the gate. He looked like some sort of green greek god. Dib's heart skipped a beat.

"Greetings, Dib-human." Zim stuttered, his sqeedily-spooch was contracting violently.

"Hey, Zim."

"As I said, I think we should not attend skool today. You shall come to my house to eat a delicious earth-meal."

Dib was reluctant, not wanting to get into trouble, but the look in Zim's eyes was impossible to deny. "Alright..."

"Good." Zim smiled triumphantly as they walked towards his base.

When they arrived in Zim's front lawn, the garden gnomes seemed to follow Dib with their eyes. It was eerie. Zim opened the door of his house and two robot parents popped out. "WELCOME HOME, SON!" they shouted in unison. Dib cringed. Something smelled delicious.

Girl was cooking a meal of waffles with syrup, one of the only human foods that Zim could eat. Zim sat at the table, so Dib followed, and they were each presented with heaps of gooey food. The little robot flashed a proud smile "HEEERE, master and dib-thing!" He cried with joy.

Dib chuckled. "Thanks, Gir." As Zim and Dib ate Zim kept eyeing Dib. He would take a bite and then watch as the human took one. Eventually, Dib noticed this and asked about it. "What are you staring at?"

"Did you mean what you said to me on the phone last night, human worm-baby?" Zim asked apprehensively.

Dib swallowed a bite of waffle and paused for a minute. It was too much to hide. He had to tell Zim. He couldn't tell Zim. He was going to tell Zim.

"Yes... I meant it."

"Good. Zim did as well." Zim breathed matter-of-factly.

Dib's heart leapt and before he knew what he was doing he opened his mouth and said:

"I do think you're beautiful." What was he saying?

"Congratulations for thinking so correctly, Dib." The Alien nodded in approval. He then took a heaping bite of waffle.

"I guess that's a thank-you..." Dib murmured. He'd have to get used to this sort of behavior from Zim if anything was going to happen between them.

He took a bite and watched Zim chew. He had such odd, beautiful eyes. They were a deep shade of red-violet that reminded him of those rare sunsets where the sun is a huge semi-circle on the horizon. Zim smiled to himself through the waffly bite with pride when he noticed Dib looking at him.

Just then Gir walked into the room and smiled brightly. "AWWW master and dib-thing are in loooove!" He cooed in a bubbly voice.

"Gir!" Zim shouted.

"It's... it's ok..." Dib blushed shyly. He took a sip of water and wiped his face. Zim was unaware of the fact that it was customary to wipe one's face after eating, so he eyed Dib curiously, and then copied his actions. They looked at each other for a second. Zim's stare was one of mischief and intensity. He was blushing a sort of dark-green color. Dib's stare was shy and interrupted. He looked down at his hands. Zim raised Dib's chin with his three-fingered hand. His expression was business-like and intense. He then cracked a small smile and his eyes looked almost saddened as he stared into Dib's golden eyes. Dib was blushing intensely and he couldn't breathe. He could hear his heart beating very quickly.

Zim's smile widened and he leaned across the table to bring Dib's lips to his. It was a short kiss that didn't linger, but it was followed by another more needy kiss. Zim climbed over the table in a graceful serpentine way until he was in Dib's lap. Dib's eyes were wide with nerves and excitement, his hands by his side like straight, unjointed sticks. Zim leaned in for another kiss, this time slipping his segmented tongue into the Earth-boy's mouth. Dib's eyes closed, slightly at first, but then completely. He relaxed into the kiss and folded his arms around Zim's slight figure, holding his alien close to his chest.

Zim pulled away, his face now triumphant. He nodded decidedly. "Yes" He told Dib with approval.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, confused and dazed.

"I mean, I do think your golden eyes are beautiful. They are my favorite color... human-Dib."

"MAH favorite color is PURPLE!" Gir yelled from the doorway. He'd been watching the whole time, and dancing with glee and mischief. His grin was as wide as his entire face.

Zim raised an eyebrow. Dib blushed an intense bright red.


	8. Must You Really Leave?

_Sorry It's so short. I wanted to update but I am really busy. More tomorrow, I promise. Peace, Love, and Zadr GOO! _

"I... I have to go." Dib told Zim slowly.

"Wait, Dib-thing." Zim asked, grabbing Dib's arm. He felt the jagged cuts and turned his arm. He saw red lacerations.

"What happened to your arm, Earth monster?"

"Well, I uh sort of cut it... on purpose" Dib mumbled to the ground.

"WHY? would you do such an idiotic thing?" Zim asked furiously.

"Because... I was sad."

"...Are you really such a delicate being? You injure yourself when you're sad?" Zim asked accusingly.

"I guess..."

"Don't do that. It disgusts ZIM."

"Ok... I won't."

"Good."

Zim pecked Dib's cheek gently. "Must you really leave?"

"I... guess I could stay a bit longer..." he replied in a blushed daze.


	9. GREEN

"Good. Zim... likes it when you're here." Zim replied. His face was troubled for a moment, confused.

"You've never felt this way before... have you?" Dib asked him, chuckling to himself.

Zim cracked a nervous smile. He shrugged.

Dib smiled mischievously, his scarred arm wrapping itself around Zim's back as they stood. He took off his cape, and then his blue t-shirt. His pale stomach was beautiful. He had chiseled abs and pronounced pecs. Zim blushed an emerald color. Dib smiled darkly and blushed in response. He lifted Zim's red, segmented shirt off leaving a thin long sleeved pink-and-black striped shirt. Dib's arms lifted above his head as he helped Zim out of the undershirt. The boy's green torso was perfectly flat with lightly-pronounced abs.

Dib leaned in and gently bit the corner of Zim's upper lip. He placed his tongue on Zim's lower lip and ran it across lightly and quickly. Then he kissed Zim's jawbone. Zim pulled away and looked into Dib's eyes. He took the chalky earth-boy's hand and led him to the couch. They sat down next to each other. Dib leaned over Zim, causing him to lean back on the cushions. Dib's body trapped Zim. Pinned him to the sofa. He closed his eyes as Dib gently kissed his neck, working his way up to Zim's jawbone. He kissed along the jawbone until he reached Zim's mouth. Zim's antennae twitched. Dib noticed, and stared at them curiously.

Zim parted his lips, waiting, but Dib moved upward. He took the tip of Zim's antenna and licked it quickly.

Zim sat up, eyes wide, surprised and blushing deeply. "I didn't know they did that." He blurted in awe.

"What?" Dib chuckled.

"They... Do it again." Zim commanded.

Dib leaned into Zim and gently caressed the bottoms of his antennae. Zim's eyes were wide the whole time, his mouth hung open, and his antennae twitching uncontrollably with every touch. Dib ran his hand down to the back of Zim's neck, and brought his head up to meet his. Their foreheads lightly touching, Dib leaned further down into a passionate kiss. Zim bit Dib's lower lip lightly, then a bit harder. He put his hands on Dib's lower back and pressed him closer.

Dib rolled them over so that they were side-by-side on the couch. They were almost on top of each other, due to the limited space. Dib lightly stroked Zim's antennae. Zim held Dib's lower back.

"Dib... why were you sad?"

"Well, I... I didn't think you liked me."

"So it's my fault..." Zim muttered sincerely. He was guilty.

"No, Zim, it's my fault. I should have never done such a stupid thing." Dib said apologetically.

Zim thought about that for a while, leaning in to place a kiss on Dib's eyelid softly. He took Dib's arm in his hand and gently caressed each cut with his fingers. He brought them each to his lips and with painful eyes, lay a gentle kiss on each of them. Dib watched the painfully sweet boy with such intense sorrow that he began to tear up.

"Alas, even Zim gets sad as well." Zim told him.

"About what?" Dib asked, thrilled that Zim's hard outer-shell was finally being broken.

"My planet. I loved Irk. I tried to serve the Tallest with all my soul. It wasn't enough."

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and held him comfortingly. He couldn't say anything without sounding like a dork, but the alien's green skin felt so good against his.

Green.


	10. Numb

"Wait... Zim?" Dib asked, noticing that Zim was not wearing his PAK.

"Yes...?"

"How... how are you not wearing your backpack? I thought that was your brain?" He asked.

"You see... when the Tallest stopped speaking to me, the Pak felt like it was not fitting of the ZIM any longer. I practiced taking it off and thinking for myself until I could go whole days without it."

Zim blushed, thinking he was talking too much.

"It wasn't me. It blocked my... feelings." Zim gulped.

Dib smiled. "So all those times when you said you hated me...?"

"It wasn't me. It was the Tallest's mind-control on Zim."

Dib grinned.

"You're not like other humans, you know, Dib-stink."

Dib blushed. "you're... not like other Irkens."

"I know." Zim chuckled sadly.

"I'm glad you're not, though. I like this."

"Sometimes I wish I could live as a normal Irken poop-thing. To report to foodcourtia for the foodening and to invade planets, crushing them with my FIST." He sighed.

Dib sat up, pointing a finger at Zim. "Sometimes I wish I could expose YOU to the FBI for being an ALIEN, ZIM" he yelled defensively. This was HIS planet Zim was talking about!

He lay down again. "sorry. Old habits..."

"You know WHAT Dib-thing? Maybe I will destroy your puny planet after all." Zim yelled, sitting up.

"YOU know WHAT ZIM? MAYBE I DON'T CARE!"

They stood up, facing each other.

"You... are just another filthy, disgusting, piece of human poop drool meat!"

"You're not even wearing your PAK!"

"I, no longer an Irken drone can STILL destroy YOU filthy humans!" Zim threatened.

"Why the hell did you kiss me then?" Dib asked, hurt.

"IT'S OBVIOUSLY ALL PART OF MY... MASTER-PLAN." Zim yelled to the air.

"I don't think it is. I think you really like me." Dib muttered, moping.

" Remember this one thing, Dib-human: ZIM FEELS NOTHING."

"FINE!" Dib screamed, as he stormed out, slamming the door.

'What the fuck was that?' Dib thought as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door, kitchen-knife in hand. He took a deep breath before making swift cuts across both of his perfectly white arms. There were so many of them... so much blood. Dib grew intensely tired and lay back on his bed, still bleeding onto the sheets. He was completely numb.

Dib found himself woken up by a glass of ice-cold water being poured on his head. Gaz was glaring at him angrily.

"What did that filthy alien DO to you?" She screamed with fury.

"Nothing..." Dib croaked.

"Why would you cut yourself? You were blacked out for like... hours!"

"What time is it...?"

"IT'S THREE! I just got home from Skool, to see you drenched in your own blood. WHAT GIVES?" She yelled.

"Why do you care?"

"If that little slimy green boyfriend of yours did anything to cause this, he's DEAD, do you hear me, Dib?"

"Gaz... no. He's not even my boyfriend."

"Shit. Fine. Just... clean yourself up, would you? You're a fucking mess." She commanded as she left the room, steaming.

Dib looked down at his bed. Red globby stains lined his blankets and sheets. He sighed. Crusty blood caked and clotted on his arms. He felt weak... it stung. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob silently. He writhed in the cries. Zim was a liar. What the fuck?

Zim took his Pak out from the closet and fastened it to his spine. Irken brainwaves ran through his veins. He took a deep breath. It'd been so long since he could be so emotionless. It was comforting. He chuckled to himself at the thought of forgetting his mission. He'd pick it up again!

"COMPUTER. GET ME A GIANT BOMB. NOW."

The ceiling opened and out dropped a giant metal weapon.

"Thanks."

He set the coordinates, smiled evilly to himself and sat back, waiting for it to detonate and DESTROY THE EARTH.


	11. Surprising Discovery

The clock was ticking now... only five seconds until COMPLETE DESTRUCTION. Zim grinned.

"5"

"YES!"

"4"

"YES?"

"3"

Zim laughed evilly.

"2" he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"1"

The explosion sounded. Zim found himself airborne amongst debris and a cloud of orange grey. There was fire, and Zim could feel himself on the ground. His Pak had been thrown off of his back... the space around Zim was fading rapidly, and all he could think about was Dib.

Dib was sobbing still when he heard an earsplitting explosion. He looked out of his window to see a small mushroom-cloud of orange grey building up around... Zim's house. Zim...

ZIM!

Dib quickly sprinted out of his door and ran as quickly as he could to Zim's house. The smell of smoke in the air was unbearable.

"Zim?" He shouted through the smoke and fire. "ZIM?" There was no response. Soon, ambulances and fire rescue trucks pulled up to the scene. The entire house was ruined. Amongst the rubble, someone found the body of a barely-breathing, thin, and broken green boy.

Dib saw the body, and the world began to blur through his tears. This was insane. Big men in white coats loaded the boy into a white ambulance. Dib ran after it, falling behind, he'd make it to the hospital eventually.

When he finally got to the Hospital, he was tired, bloodstained, and tear-streaked. "Excuse me... Do you know where someone named Zim is?" He asked an indifferent-looking man behind the large desk.

The man typed something in the computer and then said something in monotone: "He's in surgery right now... you'll have to wait."

"Shit. I will not wait... this is important. I need to see him."

"He'll be out of reconstructive surgery in about an hour." The man sighed. "You're gonna have to wait in the O.R. waiting room. it's that way." He pointed towards a hallway.

Dib was about to run in the direction that the man pointed.

"Wait. You'll need a visitor pass first. What's your name?"

"Dib... my name's Dib Membrane."

"Dib...alright just write your name on this sticker and you're free to go." The man sighed, handing him a rectangular white sticker.

Dib scribbled his name quickly and stuck the badge to his shirt as he rushed through the doors.

He sat in the waiting room, drumming his fingers on the seat and kicking his legs, sometimes pacing, waiting.

"This is remarkable" He heard a doctor mumble after about an hour. "This boy is... a mutant of some sort. His healing rate is unheard of..."

Just then Zim walked out of the operating room on crutches and with a back brace.

"Dib?" He asked drowsily. He looked perfectly healed, just very weak. And he had stitches between his antennae.

"Zim!" Dib rushed to Zim and kissed him gently on the lips.

Bandages covered his antennae.

"DIB. The doctors... they're suspicious. Take me home NOW."

"But... Your home is... destroyed, Zim."

Zim looked at Dib painfully. "Take me to your house?"

"ok..."

Zim took Dib's hand weakly.

The doctor who had followed Zim out of the operating room spoke to Dib.

"Are you his father?"

"I...uh... yes. Yes I am."

"I think you should know that there's something extraordinary about your boy... it's almost... not human."

Zim shivered and hid behind Dib.

"You should probably leave him here so that we uh... can run a few exper- I mean... tests. On him." The doctor continued.

"No. It's fine. I'll just take him home. Thank you doctor." Dib replied through his teeth.

Dib rushed Zim out the door, they walked away from the hospital, narrowly escaping. "So..." Dib started. "What were you doing?"

Zim looked at Dib apologetically. "That bomb was supposed to destroy Earth...I put my Pak back on."

Dib turned to face Zim. "I... forgive you. For now. But Zim, you have to know that you'll have to choose between me and the Pak."

Zim winced. "Can we talk about this later?" Dib smiled sadly and helped Zim up his front steps.

Dib took Zim up to his room, and put him on the bed, which was still covered in blood. "Dib... did you...?" Zim asked weakly.

"Yeah I cut myself again. Your fault this time." He spat bitterly. Zim looked upset... guilty. "Look, Zim. I don't get you at all." Dib admitted.

Zim sighed. He threw off his back brace. "I don't need that thing anymore." He remarked. He'd already healed from everything. It was because of his Irken blood. He was still very weak though.

He lay down on a pillow. Dib got into the bed next to him. He began to stroke Zim's antennae slowly and softly. Zim whimpered with pleasure. He leaned towards Dib, welcoming the radiating sensations coming from his antennae. Dib once again positioned himself on top of the boy who'd just tried to destroy the earth. "I thought you were dead." He whispered, still stroking the antennae with growing excitement. Zim put his hands on the top of Dib's jeans and pulled them down. Dib was wearing grey boxers. He took off his blue t-shirt. Zim took his own shirts off as well.

Dib began to kiss Zim's neck. Zim noticed a stiffening appendage growing in Dib's boxers. "What is that..."

Zim asked.

"Ohh umm...nothing. It's sort of like an antenna." Dib chuckled, embarrassed. Zim reached down and grabbed it. Dib's back straightened out. "Uhh...Zim? Be careful, ok?" He asked breathily.

Zim grinned and stroked Dib's "antenna" as Dib had done to his.

Dib took Zim's pants off. He was surprised to see something that resembled a human girl...

"Zim...stop. I have an idea." He took his boxers off and slowly slid himself into Zim.

"DIB...wait.. I- I don't want it to hurt... be gentle" He cooed.

"I will... I promise." Dib whispered, kissing Zim's mouth passionately.


	12. Waking Up

Zim woke up first, sunlight streaming through the window and burning his eyes. Dib's head lay across his chest, his hands linked behind Zim's neck. Zim sighed and ran his fingers through the earth-boy's hair. Dib's eyelids fluttered. He was half-asleep. "Zimmmm..." he sighed. " I need you."

"I'm here-" Zim whispered.

"Zimmmyyy..." Dib mumbled, burying his head into Zim's chest and held on to him tight.

"Dibby?" Zim whispered, amused.

"Zim... I love you..." Dib sighed.

"I love you more." Zim smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Dib. Maybe he could sleep some more.

He shut his eyes. The smell of Dib filled his being. The touch of the paranormal investigator's arms, face, and stomach chilled him to the bone... and warmed him to the soul. He couldn't help but to lean down and kiss Dib's eyes. His mind flitted to thoughts of last night. Why did his back hurt?

He remembered the explosion, the hospital, losing his PAK, and then... he remembered the most vivid sensation he'd ever felt. Dib and him had felt it together, and now they shared it because it had become part of both of them. Dib stirred. Zim buried his face in Dib's soft, long hair. He felt weak and exposed without his PAK, but he had Dib to keep him warm.

Dib opened his eyes. "Good morning, worm-baby." Zim greeted him warmly. Dib pressed his lips feverishly to Zim's. Zim chuckled.

"Good morning, Zim!" Dib whispered enthusiastically into Zim's ear.

Zim laughed. "I love you too."

Dib grinned and blushed. "Do you need some clean clothes? You can borrow some of mine." He asked considerately.

Zim nodded. "Yes, Zim needs your earth-clothes please."

"Kay... I'm going to take a shower. You can chose anything you want from the closet." With that Dib left. As he lifted the sheets Zim saw that the bed was now not only stained with red Dib-blood, but also with dark-green Irken blood. He blushed, remembering just how that blood had gotten there. Dib had been... well, a bit rough. Zim chuckled to himself and tried to stand up. owch. Maybe it was from the explosion or perhaps the "other activities" that he'd engaged in the night before, but his whole body ached. He limped to the closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans along with a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue face on it. The shirt was very baggy and loose on him but the jeans fit well.

He pulled at the shirt, adjusting it. He looked at the bed. It was a complete mess. Dark green, red, and brown blood was everywhere. Just as he was noticing, Gaz walked in.

"Zim?" She asked, confused.

"Um... HELLO scary sister-thing." he greeted her.

"Why... are you in my house?" She asked, eyeing the bed suspiciously.

"I..." Zim began.

"Never mind. I REALLY don't think I want to know." she told him, still eyeing the bed as she left.

Zim thought back to Gir. He wondered if his poor little disgusting stupid robot-slave was alright. He'd exploded many times and always managed to be alright, though.

Dib walked in just then, only wearing a towel, soaking wet. Zim blushed. Dib eyed Zim in approval. 'He looks sexy in my clothes.' he thought.

Zim's antennae twitched at the sight of Dib.

"I'd better get these sheets cleaned up..." Dib muttered, blushing intensely. He took the sheets and dumped them into a hamper.

Then he disappeared into his closet, and emerged wearing a shadowy cape, a soft, draped blue t-shirt and a pair of soft black skinny jeans. Zim bit his lip, the sight of the boy was so... sexy. He wanted to pounce on him. Pin him down and match his pain with his own pleasure. Dib seemed to sense this longing. He put his face close Zim's and whispered: "Xenophile" before biting the alien's lip. The taste was amazing. After years of obsessively watching Zim every day they were finally together... all he wanted to do was touch him.

Zim's lust grew. He made a deep growling sound in the back of his throat. Dib looked up, confused. Zim was grinning now. He held Dib by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Dib's eyes were wide and excited, partly in confusion, partly in anticipation.


	13. I Guess We're Stuck

_HEEHEEHEE I GAVE ZIM A VAGINA! ... *cough...* Zimmmmyyy3Dibbbyyy3 Sorry the updates have been less frequent. Tomorrow I have allllll day to write for youu! AND I SHALL! By the way the song 'Parallel Worlds' by Eliot Minor describes DIB sooo well. Make sure to spread the ZaDr goo. Okbai._

Dib was surprised at how rough Zim was being. He basically smashed their lips together, and bit his ear and lips rather hard. "Wait... Zim... ow...!" Zim continued to bite hard enough to draw blood. His grip was painful. "WHAT...What are you doing?" Dib yelled and then pushed him off rather forcefully. Zim stumbled back, lust turned to anger and sadness and rejection. He turned to Dib.

"I'm sorry...Zim..." Dib rushed over and tried to hug the crying green Irken. Zim pushed him away, but Dib struggled Zim to the ground. Zim punched him in the face. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, HUMAN-STINK!" He yelled. Dib struggled again to get on top of him. When he was on top of Zim, Dib placed his hand softly on Zim's face. Zim struggled for a few more moments but then went limp against Dib's hand and began to sob.

"Zim... tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"All these years... I resisted you. To please the Tallest... only to find... that they had tried to KILL me!" Zim sobbed. Dib got off of Zim, helped him up, and basically dragged him back onto the bed. Zim continued to sob into the pillow. 'Maybe he's going through some emotional breakdown due to withdraw from his PAK.' Dib thought. He sat in bed next to Zim.

"So have you kept it bottled up since you found out that they did this to you?" He asked calmly. Zim rolled over to look at Dib. "I have been bottling everything up since they put the PAK in my spine!" He cried

'So it IS because of the PAK...' Dib thought. He put his head on the same pillow as Zim. "I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim sobbed. "I am not supposed to feel!" Dib just looked at him sympathetically and kissed his cheek, leaving his head next to Zim's, where his ears would be if he had any. "Why didn't my bomb destroy Earth! EVERYTHING I DO BACKFIRES!" He wailed in self-pity. Dib sat up.

"Hey. If it had destroyed Earth then... I'd be dead."

Zim sat up. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." They both sat in silence for a second. "I wonder if Gir's okay..."

"Maybe we should go check on him?" Dib suggested. After some hesitation, Zim agreed. "YES! To the base of ZIM!" The two of them walked downstairs. Gaz was watching tv and eating chocolaty cereal. "I wouldn't go out if I were you." She said without looking up. The two of them looked at the television screen, appalled to see the news. The doctor that had treated Zim in the Hospital was being interviewed. "It was HORRIBLE!" he was saying. "INHUMAN!" Then it cut to the scene of Zim's destroyed house. Police surrounded it and vultures from the media scurried around snapping pictures and picking up what information they could from the police. Zim sighed with relief as they cut to an interview with a "normal earth-human witness". Gir in a badly-sewn human costume. The one that he'd worn when selling Poop Candy for skool.

"Tell me, young boy, what you saw last night." A stern woman asked.

"WEEEE-EEELL I saw'd that normal human boy in that house playin with some o' dem fire-works! Ah liiike dem fire-works!" He chirped. Zim gasped. For ONCE Gir was at least trying to cover for him.

"Are you sure he wasn't...an ALIEN?" The woman asked in a low, draggy and almost sarcastic monotone.

"MMMMM nope!" Gir squealed cheerfully while sucking on a lollipop that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, there you have it, he was not an alien. It seems that the boy's parents have been killed, corpses remain uncovered, possibly turned to ash. The boy went missing last night after leaving the hospital abruptly, not five minutes after having spinal surgery. He left with a dark-haired boy who claimed to be his father but is currently unidentified. The hospital's records were destroyed due to a power-outage. We may never know the whereabouts of the boy or his parents." She told the camera. Gaz chuckled.

"I heard you last night. I thought it was just you, Dib. Zim isn't very vocal." Gaz chuckled as she shut the television off.

Zim and Dib winced in unison.

Gaz chuckled some more before going to the kitchen to refill her cereal bowl.

"We should... go back upstairs I guess." Dib told Zim. Zim took Dib's hand. Dib looked back at him and smiled warmly, then continued, still holding Zim's hand, to his room.

They sat on the bed together, this time with the blinds down. Zim took Dib's arm, examining the cuts closely, licking them and brushing them with his lips. "Sorry. ZIM did not intend to hurt you like this, earth-monster."

"It's ok, alien... you're here now, right?" Zim nodded in response.

"Hey... Zim?"

"Yes?"

"I...I'm glad we're finally like..."

"Yeah. Me too, Dib-stink."

Dib smiled and rolled over to face Zim. He gently kissed Zim's mouth with his own bitten lips.

Zim saw a bruise forming on Dib's cheek where he'd punched him. He frowned. Now he'd caused cuts on his arm, bites on his lips, and a bruise on his face. What else would he do to harm the boy he loved? Nothing. He made a vow to himself. He'd do nothing more to ever harm Dib in any way. Ever.

Dib sat up on the bed and leaned against a wall. "So..." Zim began.

"I guess we're stuck here?"

Dib chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..."

Zim sat with his legs draped over one of Dib's legs. He got very close to the top of his thigh until their faces could touch. He felt Dib's antenna stiffening. His own antennae twitched. Dib reached up and stroked one of them lovingly. Zim began to pant. As Dib's pace quickened Zim leaned against Dib's chest and breathed heavily. His antennae in Dib's hands, being stroked firmly and quickly. Zim stuck out his long, segmented tongue which found its way into Dib's slightly open mouth. Zim moved his face closer until their lips were pressed close together. He panted and pulsed as Dib stroked even more quickly. When Zim's antennae began to twitch uncontrollably he lay his head on Dib's shoulder and panted, eyes teary, face flushed. Dib held Zim to his chest, triumphant and content.

He was really a xenophile.

Zim's breathing slowed from a quick panting to a steady sigh. His back rose and fell lightly. His lips lightly kissed up and down the side of Dib's neck.


	14. The End Is Golden

_LAST CHAPTER...sorry...! I will be writing a new one though... it's not really a fanfiction but sort of an "interview"-style thing where I put words into the mouth of Jhonen and a whole bunch of the characters. Too much babble... ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER. _

Gir arrived at the door in his little-boy costume, and Gaz led him up to Dib's room, not bothering to knock. "AAWWW they love each other!" Gir cooed at the sight of Dib holding Zim to his chest. Gir leapt up onto the bed. Gaz left. "HELLO master!" He squeaked. Zim sleepily separated himself from Dib's arms. "hello, GIR."

"You are SUCH a CA-YOOT uke!" Gir cooed. "ZIM IS NOT CUTE...and what is this 'uke' you speak of?" He retorted. Gir leapt up into a handstand. "IIIIII DUNNO!" Then he slid under the bed, fascinated by a dust-bunny.

Zim lifted up Dib's shirt and kissed his bellybutton and all over his belly. Dib leaned his head back and smiled. Zim then quietly unzipped Dib's pants and pulled out his "antenna". He stroked and pulled on it, while Dib panted and blushed, gritting his teeth in pleasure. Then Zim leaned over Dib's crotch and put his mouth over the antenna. Dib thrusted slightly but let Zim move for the most part. His segmented tongue wrapped around it like a spiral. Dib grinned and laughed breathily. He made a few "umnh" grunt-like noises. It was all the more thrilling that Gir was right under the bed... probably in sleep-mode anyway.

Zim began to suck harder and more quickly, causing Dib to clench the blankets in his fists and cry out in whimpers.

After a few more coos and whimpers from Dib, a creamy white liquid flooded Zim's mouth. He swallowed it, but a bit dripped down out of the corner of his mouth. Dib helped him by leaning down and licking it off of Zim's face.

"Thanks." He whispered, zipping up his pants.

Zim watched Dib's gold eyes for a few minutes in silence. They were so beautiful.

"I've chosen." Zim told him

"What do you mean?" Dib asked

"Well you said it was you or the PAK..." Zim reminded him.

Dib waited, knowing the answer.

"I'll keep you, if it's okay." He whispered.

Dib grinned and hugged him tightly.

"You're my worm-baby!" Zim cried possessively, blushing and grinning.

Zim turned back to Dib and lay in his arms once more. He leaned up to kiss Dib a few times, and they let the day pass, with a few shifts in position and interrupted by some crazy comments from Gir, such as:

"MASTAH AND diiiib-thing sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" and "Awww love is soooo niiice. You twoo are tooo cuuute!" and "MAH DUST BUNNY SAYS HI!"

When the light hit Dib's eyes just right, and they shone a reflective syrupy gold like applejuice or honey with caramel, Zim couldn't help but stare and say:

"My favorite color...is gold."

"My favorite color... is green." Dib answered. They collapsed into a kiss, a nonverbal promise that they'd be together for as long as they could live.


End file.
